A Little Bit Of Magic
by Society of Perception
Summary: Inuyasha Harry Potter xover. Higurashi Kagome unceremoniously drops in on a fight between the Marauders and Severus, changing four lives and their destined paths. Watch as she takes the Wizarding World by storm, breaking every single rule placed upon her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha and will probably never so this is the only time I will deign to post up this disclaimer.**

**Chapter One: **

James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Severus Snape were having their usual stand-off. This meant that Sirius and James were ganging up on a poor, defenceless (note that I couldn't write this without snickering) Severus while Peter was looking at them with hero-worship and Remus was trying to stop all of them. It was all stupid really. The only reason James and Sirius even did this was because James was jealous of Severus' used-to-be friendship with Lily Evans, his long-time crush and Sirius just felt the need to let out his negative emotions. So they decided to take it out on the nearest scapegoat, and who else could be better other than the school's resident "geek".

"What's wrong Snivellus?" James taunted when Severus didn't speak a word. "So frightened that you can't speak?" he asked snidely. Severus reddened in fury and was about to yell a spell, but was cut off abruptly when a bright white light blinded him. Alarmed, he looked around for the source, his eyes resting on a shaded figure hovering in mid-air. Once the bright light receded, the stranger took a terrifyingly quick plummet to the floor. Just as the figure was about to make a sickening landing, they slowed, the product of a levitating charm.

"What is going on here?" the voice of their esteemed Headmaster boomed. Albus Dumbledore strode forwards, his ridiculously coloured robes billowing behind him in a semi-impressive fashion as he got slower and closer to the now floating person.

Severus was already close enough so that he could see that this was not only a girl, but she was littered with wounds, some nasty-looking claw marks while some seemed to be arrow wounds, judging by the arrow sticking straight out of the middle of her chest. She looked to be still breathing, albeit shallowly. Only the Marauders and a certain Slytherin were around to see the girl, other than Severus.

Dumbledore rounded on the six students, the one Slytherin hidden in the corner, but knowing that he was being addressed. "Speak of this to no one." He mixed a compulsion charm in with his words and the students found themselves nodding, even if it was against their will. With wide eyes, they watched as the girl and Dumbledore slowly disappeared until they were out of their sight. The five, plus one in the shadows, stood there, bemused and completely transfixed on the spot where the duo had been before Severus realized that they were, or rather, had been in a duel where he had been cornered and outnumbered. Spinning around, he quickly shot a couple _immobilus_ charms and fled, leaving a couple of confused Marauders and a calculating Slytherin who seemed to sink and fade into the dark, cold stone wall of Hogwarts.

This year would most definitely be different.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was no fool. The girl who had, so to speak, "dropped in" unexpectedly in the middle of a duel was no witch. What witch would wear those strange clothes? What witch would have no wand and be soaked in blood from wounds which looked like a wild animal had clawed at her? And don't ask how he recognized the type of wounds she had had. Let's just put it this way: he had friends in _very_ high places.

In all his years at Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy had expected one thing, and one thing only: to serve Lord Voldemort. But that didn't mean that Lucius was not entitled to investigate more on the mysterious person that had somehow gotten past the near-impossible to break wards of Hogwarts. In fact, one could almost say that it was his duty to find out everything he could about the girl. And he **would** find out everything about her. He wasn't Lucius Malfoy for nothing.

* * *

Sirius Black had seen many, many things in his life. Torture, abuse (he was often on the receiving end), cruel murders of Muggles, all so that mother could try and convince him that joining the Dark Lord was the right and only choice to do. Stupid woman.

Anyway, the thing he didn't ever expect to see in his life was that a girl would somehow magically appear out of thin air above them, fall unconscious and then plummet dangerously before Dumbledore could slow her fall. Yes, he was kind of ashamed that he hadn't acted a little bit more quickly…moving on…

Sirius saw the wounds. He knew that they were similar to his own claw patterns when he was in his dog Animagus form. Who was she? Why was she marked by wounds? Who gave her the wounds? Better yet, why did they give her the wounds? Surely she was not an agent for the Dark side, working for the Dark Lord? No matter, because he would find out in due time. Sirius Black wasn't a Marauder for nothing.

* * *

Remus Lupin was a werewolf. A creature labelled as dark due to the fact that every time the transformation occurred, the pain would drive the werewolf into a berserker rage. Most people would shun him in fear is they ever found out that. That was why Remus thanked whatever or whoever was watching over him every day that he would find three friends that not only accepted him for who he was, not judging him by the creature living inside of him, but also going as far as to research and successfully transform into animals so that they could accompany him on the nights of the full moon. Needless to say, he was grateful that they understood him and accepted everything including the wolf. However, there was one thing they didn't know. The wolf enhanced his senses far beyond that of any normal humans. He could hear things a mile away, see things that five people put together could not and his sense of smell was, let's just say it was so accurate that he could literally smell emotions.

He could smell the fact that every time he and his friends cornered Snape (something he was reluctant to do or admit) he could smell the slight fear and anger. Every time someone cried, he could smell the sadness that rolled off them in small bursts. The girl that had magically appeared in the hall was powerful. He knew this because the stronger a person's magic was, the more distinct their scent was. Her power came in big, destructive waves, and along with it came the bitter scent of sorrow, betrayal and pain. Dumbledore was more of a fiery smell, his magic burning and crackling all throughout the school. The mystery girl's power was more comforting and calm, something that soothes someone's stress.

Who was this girl that had enough power to rival Dumbledore? Remus Lupin wasn't a wolf for nothing.

* * *

Severus Snape had his school life planned out. Go to Hogwarts, fight with the bastard Marauders and receive high marks in both Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions while being hated and accused of being a "dark" wizard for it. It may have been a pathetic existence, but it was his life, and he found comfort in the familiarity of it. The female that had popped out of thin air, so to speak, and landed practically in Dumbledore's arms had completely thrown off the day-today schedule that never seemed to change. And Severus hated that. He hated that one simple little thing could throw him off so completely and utterly that it left him standing out in the halls gaping like some bloody….bloody…bloody Gryffindor! For God sakes he was in the house of the cunning and ambitious! It was like what Lily- ahem…Evans did everyday, or at least, used to do everyday. She preached about how everyone was equal and that was what had drawn him to her even when she had only been a clueless Muggle. But he saw as he and she grew older how she would always gravitate towards Potter, even while claiming she hated him. It used to make him jealous as hell and so he said words he didn't mean. He begged her to stay his friend but she soon broke that off too, because he was hanging out with "dangerous" people who were already on the path to Lord Voldemort.

What she didn't understand, though, was that this was necessary in order to ensure his survival. It was self-preservation. If he did not fool people into believing that he was an avid supporter of Voldemort then his house-mates would treat him worse than they already did. He was just glad that some were more indifferent to him. She did not understand because she had been self-centered and so absorbed in herself and her righteous attitude that she could not see past her own lectures to see that he suffered.

He had already gotten over Lily Evans. Severus just hoped that this new girl would not be anything like Lily. He did not want to fall in love with another girl that only cared about big-headed idiots and preaching but not doing anything. He would do everything in his power to stay away from the strange girl. Severus Snape wasn't the school reject for nothing.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi groaned and let her eyes flutter open, immediately closing them when the bright lights almost blinded her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, letting them get used to the light. She was lying on a bland-looking, hard bed and was surrounded by many more of the same beds. Obviously, she was in some sort of hospital, but how had she gotten there from the Feudal Era? Wait. No. She hadn't been in the Feudal Era…she had dragged herself up from well, bleeding all over the shed after Inuyasha and Kikyo had attacked her…

Kagome snapped back to reality and waited for the tell-tale sting of wounds, but she didn't, and looked down, amazed, to find that most of them had already healed, and the ones that hadn't were well on their way. She thought back to the betrayal of Inuyasha and let a tear slip through her closed lids and down her face.

_It was silent. Oppressing. Kagome glanced around in the dark foliage surrounding her, panicking when she realized that she could feel two menacing auras approaching her from behind. Whipping around, Kagome turned just in time to see a dark, glowing arrow heading straight for her. With instincts ingrained into her from an entire year spent training with Sesshomaru, secretly, of course, she just barely managed to dodge it, the arrow grazing her cheek as it flew by her head. _

_It was silly really. Sesshomaru had first approached her with the order that she stand and learn his training. She could not say no to such an opportunity, but when she asked his reasons, he replied stiffly that it was so his debt would be cleared for saving his charge's life. Kagome had nearly laughed outright at Sesshomaru's pouting (or as close to pouting as it would get) face. _

_Kagome was about to send another arrow back at in the direction it was fired in, but she felt a familiar aura at her back and recognized it to be Inuyasha's. Smiling, she turned to greet him only to be met with a set of gleaming claws shoved into her abdomen. Grimly, she noted with dark humour that Tetsusaiga was lying by his side, battered and old-looking. It was proof that he could not wield it against her, because he was no longer protecting a human. She was able to grab a hold of it before Inuyasha viciously removed his claws from her stomach. _

_"What do you think you are doing Inuyasha?" Kagome spat, clutching her wound that was precariously spilling her life onto the cold ground. At that moment, Kikyo walked out and put her arms around Inuyasha, pulling him into a sickening kiss. Imagine, a dead corpse kissing a dog. Bad images. Anyway, moving on…_

_"What's wrong reincarnation? You must have known this would happen." Kikyo said in a sickly-sweet voice. "After all, no one goes for the copy." Kagome felt the familiar stirrings of sorrow, but pushed them away angrily. _

_"Inuyasha. How could you? I trusted you! I may not love you anymore, but I still think of you as a friend!" _

_"Feh, stupid bitch. I only pretended to like you even the slightest bit, because I wanted the Jewel!" Kagome felt betrayal slowly work its way up from her stomach to grip her heart painfully. She began to doubt herself again. Terror started to rise up within her and turning from the scene, she fled. _

_"Oh no you don't, bitch!" Inuyasha raced after her, inflicting many gashes on her person while Kikyo shot more and more arrows, one piercing right into her chest. She just barely managed to tumble over the edge of the Bone Eater's well and mutter a sealing chant before she succumbed to the darkness. She did not see nor feel the feather that she always kept on her person glow brightly and shudder before it dragged her to an unknown place. Hogwart's School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

Kagome slowly drew out of her reverie, carelessly wiping away tears that had pooled in her eyes and ran down her porcelain face. Feeling beneath her baggy clothes, she was happy to find that Tetsusaiga was still tucked into the leg of her pants. And that her pants seemed to be untouched. That was definitely a thing to be thankful for.

Kagome was snapped out of her musings when a loud voice broke the silence of the hospital-like room. A scowling woman dragged an injured, also scowling (but much, much more darkly) boy into the room. His hair was an onyx colour and his face was pale, much like hers, only it seemed that his was from lack of sunlight. He wasn't bad to look at and he looked to be about the same age as her, seventeen.

The scowling woman seemed to be lecturing the pale boy when Kagome tentatively decided to speak.

"_Um…excuse me?_" Kagome asked in Japanese. The woman didn't understand her and started to speak rapidly in English. At this, Kagome was relieved that she had been forced into many English classes by her mother.

"Where am I?" Kagome tried once again, only this time in English.

"Oh thank goodness." The woman sighed. "I thought I would have to get the Headmaster in here to use the language charm. How are you feeling? By the way, you're in Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Kagome let the words process in her head. "I'm in…what?"

"Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, dearie." The woman looked at her gently. Kagome felt a bubble of hysterical laughter at the fact that the woman had said that she was now in some sort of school for _**magic. **_It was positively ridiculous, almost as ridiculous as the fact that the woman barely knew her, yet called her "dearie".

Kagome just barely squeaked out an, "I see." before she passed out yet again.

By the time Kagome woke up again, she found two people staring at her, one the woman who had escorted the scowling boy into the room and the other an old man with long white hair and a long beard to match. The scowling boy himself was resting on a hospital bed, the sneer on his face not present as he slept.

"Miss? Are you alright?" the old man asked her, his blue eyes twinkling. Kagome nodded, confusion colouring her face.

"I'm sure that she's fine Albus. The healing potions did their work." The woman said, shooting the old man an affronted look, clearly showing that she was insulted by his lack of faith in her.

"I'm sorry Poppy; I just wanted to hear it from her myself." He said warmly. "May I ask your name, miss?" Kagome nodded slowly and replied.

"Um…my name is Higurashi Kagome, Kagome being my first name." Kagome added the last statement, remembering that they spoke their first names first when being introduced in English.

"Alright then, Miss Higurashi, may you please tell me how you came to appear in Hogwarts?" Kagome say the twinkle reappear, and she realized that she felt a foreign energy in her mind. Gently pushing it out, she saw the twinkle leave his eyes as he stared at her in confusion.

"I really have no idea-" she started to say, but suddenly, a light started to glow from her pocket and cautiously, she reached in and pulled out a single, crumpled feather. It was a beautiful red-gold colour and it contrasted dramatically with the white-washed walls of the room. Kagome's eyes flashed to the old man, and she was startled to see the beginnings of greed slip in and darken his eyes. She would be careful around this one, her instincts told her to. And if Sesshomaru had taught her anything, it would have been to trust her instincts, no matter what, because it would save her life.

She was startled out of her thoughts when the old man addressed her once more. "Ah, Miss Higurashi, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts. The way you speak, you are from Asia? Perhaps China or Japan-"

"That is enough Albus! I will not have you pestering my patients. Especially one that so needs her rest. Miss Higurashi, please go back to sleep, your body was in quite a fragile condition when we found you, and I do not want anything further hindering your recovery."

Kagome smiled at the seemingly warm-hearted woman. "Thank you…ah…"

"My name is Poppy Pomphrey, but most refer to me as Madame Pomphrey." Kagome smiled at the kindly witch.

"Thank you." She watched as Madame Pomphrey bustled out of the Infirmary (she guessed) and her attention was drawn to the scowling boy. He looked peaceful, but that was shattered when he started to toss and turn violently, muttering darkly. He looked as if he were in pain. It only got worse as time passed and Kagome involuntarily got up from the less-than-comfy bed. Making her way over to his bed, she let her miko ki pulse around her and soothe the distraught boy. It only worked fro a little while before he started to act up again, only it was even more restless than last time.

Frowning, Kagome carefully pried open one of his tightly clenched fists and slipped her own into his slightly larger one, ignoring the iron-grip that she was now being subjected to. She didn't know what to do at this point, but then she remembered Kaede humming as she fixed Kagome's wounds, which helped her keep the mind off of the pain. Quietly, she started to hum and watched, amazed that the boy slowly started to settle.

Kagome didn't know how long she was humming, but sometime in the night, she started to get drowsy. Futilely, she tried to get out of the very strong grip of the boy's, but she was tired, weak from her injuries, and it seemed that he would just not let go. So she steeled herself for a very uncomfortable sleep and let her head rest on the scratchy covers, her hand never leaving his the entire time.

Boy, what a surprise Severus would get when he woke up.

* * *

Severus woke up from a surprisingly good sleep. What was it? Maybe Madame Pomphrey had drugged his water with a potion that knocked him out. But there was no potion that could possibly wipe away dreams. Sluggishly, he looked around for something out of the ordinary, but nothing seemed particularly catch his eye. Bed, check. Pillow, check. Blankets, check. Weird girl lying on the covers next to him, check. Bland Infirmary walls, check-Wait. Rewind. Go back. What was that last one? Weird girl. Lying next to him. Holding his hand. He very nearly yelped and jumped up, but stopped himself just in time, observing the strange girl who was in a very bad position, her head being the only thing that was lying on the cot while her back was strained and her knees contacted the ground harshly.

Judging by the white-knuckled grip on her hand, he deduced that he must be the one who had stopped her from going back to her own bed and let his fingers loosen, grimacing at the stiffness in them. Then he put his hand into his robes and drew out his wand, levitating her onto his bed and, after a moment's hesitation, pulling the covers hurriedly over her before scurrying out of the Infirmary. Not without one last look at the girl though.

She was an unknown entity that had suddenly dropped into his life and he didn't like that. Why had she even been holding his hand in the first place? Grumbling to himself, he walked out into the hall and hoped that his life would just get back on track.

Someone really should have told him that when you're with Kagome, nothing stays normal.

* * *

When Kagome woke up, she found someone standing over her and immediately panicked, her powers lashing out at the intruder in response. It was only when she had fully understood where she was that she gasped and hurried over to the person she had just flung away from her, checking for any obvious wounds.

"I am so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked a middle-aged woman, her stern face never changing as she took in Kagome. The woman stood, brushing off her robes and standing proudly.

"I am Professor McGonagall; the Headmaster requested your presence in his office when you woke up." She said, eyeing the girl with veiled curiousity. Shaking it off, McGonagall led the confused Kagome through a series of twisting corridors and to a stone gargoyle.

"Pop Tarts." The gargoyle leapt aside, much to the shock of the teenage miko and the stern woman led her up the steps that were revealed. Just before McGonagall knocked though, a voice called from behind the wooden door, "Come in." Suffice to say, Kagome was thoroughly freaked out but kept her silence, choosing to observe instead of blindly blundering into whatever was in store for her.

"Ah, Miss Higurashi. I believe you have a story to tell us about how you came to appear in Hogwarts?" Kagome looked at the man with piercing eyes. Something still didn't sit right with her about this man. Instead of telling the man what he could use against her in the future, she decided to tell some half-truths, hoping to deter him from using the stupid twinkling to try and look into her mind again.

"Well, it all started when I was attacked by a stray dog, its master losing her concentration while at the archery range and accidentally hitting me. Luckily, I was far enough so that it merely left flesh wounds, like I am sure you noticed. When the stray attacked me, I started to run away and I tripped and somehow must have bumped my head against the concrete before blacking out. After that, I don't remember what happened, but from the looks of the glowing feather in my pocket, I'm guessing it had something to do with it." Kagome said. Everything she was saying at least had a partial truth embedded in it.

Inuyasha was a half-dog demon, and he had attacked her, while Kikyo didn't act as if she were in love with him, more like she deserved to have him following after her and her every whim. Which made her his owner of course. She had run away from them and had gotten hit by arrows and while they were by no means accidental, but it had been only Kagome's fumble on the forest floor that allowed Kikyo's arrow to pierce her, because it would not otherwise have gone even near her. Then she fell down the well and blacked-out, and assumed the feather did something.

The feather in itself was a mystery. She had picked it up on the forest floor one day when she had been travelling with Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala after seeing a bright flash of golden light and the most majestic bird ever. It had a plume of the purest red and gold, and the colours were so dazzling that whenever it had moved, it was like flames.

Dumbledore's voice brought her out of her reminiscing. "I am sorry, my dear-" Kagome twitched at that, "-but right now we have no way of getting you back to your home just yet, so in the meantime, we will enrol you in the school and have you place with the…How old did you say you were again?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "I never did say, Headmaster. I am seventeen years old." The Headmaster's eyes twinkled, yet again and he smiled.

"That's perfect! You'll be going into the seventh year classes as soon as we get you sorted!" Kagome let confusion overtake her features for a moment before McGonagall answered her unspoken question.

"In Hogwarts, we divide the new students into four different Houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Gryffindor for the brave, Slytherin for the cunning, Ravenclaw for the knowledge-thirsty and Hufflepuff for the loyal. The Sorting Hat sorts you into each House based on the qualities it sees inside your head." Dumbledore nodded at her words.

"We'll announce your arrival tonight when supper starts."

"And when is that, exactly?" Kagome asked. Dumbledore gave another one of those aggravating smiles.

"Right now." He said, standing and striding out of the room, while McGonagall followed. Kagome, in shock, stood there for a while longer before she snapped out of it and ran after them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Kagome cursed her life as she was burst through the Great Hall doors and was subject to every single eye in the room. Even the professors seemed surprised by the interruption. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled (damn that's getting annoying to type) and he stood up, turning everyone's attention onto him.

"As some of you may already know, we have recently received a transfer student from Japan. She will be attending the Seventh Year classes as soon as she is sorted. Miss Kagome Higurashi, if you would." With that, he quieted and motioned for Kagome to come up to the Professors' table and gestured for her to put on a ratty-looking wizard's hat.

She slowly, grudgingly moved forwards towards the hat and put it on, ignoring the curious glances she got from everyone. Someone really should have told her that the Hat talking aloud to her when she was getting sorted was classified as not normal.

"You are an interesting one…" Many gasps sounded throughout the large room when they heard the Hat actually speaking out loud instead of telepathically communicating. "Ridiculously brave, surprisingly cunning, loyal almost to a fault and very, very intelligent. Do you plan to make this even more difficult for me by not having any prejudice against one House?"

Kagome stayed silent, but her eyes had been narrowed since she had heard the gasps. On the way to the Hall, she had asked McGonagall about the Hat and the teacher had replied that the Hat could not reveal anything it saw in her mind. But obviously, Dumbledore had seen past that and had asked her sorting to be broadcasted. That bastard.

The Hat sighed. It had been ordered by Dumbledore to do this, and as a servant to Hogwarts which the Headmaster practically commanded, it had to obey. "This is a difficult choice, and it will no doubt cause future problems, but you shall be put in…**GRYFFINDOR**!"

Only a select few heard the next words the Hat uttered, for it uttered it in such low tones that even the Headmaster could not hear. "You would do better in Slytherin, brave miko."

* * *

Lucius watched the strange girl burst into the Great Hall with flair worthy of the damn Gryffindors. Perhaps he had been wrong in his observations of the girl? But wait, that glint in her eyes, as she had looked up at Dumbledore, stated that she clearly did not trust to meddlesome old fool. Maybe there was hope for this girl yet.

However, he did let his jaw drop a miniscule bit and gaped (although he would never admit that, like a true Malfoy) when the Hat said that she would do better in Slytherin. Why? This girl didn't look like she capable of having even a tiny amount of ambition, let alone the backstabbing that most Slytherins would have to perform. Slytherins put their self-preservation above everything else.

He watched her walk off the platform and sit at the very end of the bloody Gryffindor table, ignoring the many people that came up to greet her.

This girl, this Kagome Higurashi was an anomaly, and he would find out what she hid behind that innocent demeanour.

* * *

Remus Lupin watched the girl walk off the platform uncomfortably and sit down at the end of the long table, looking as if she would rather be anywhere but here. He felt a wave of pity for the girl and moved to sit down beside her. That is, he would have if Sirius hadn't gotten there first.

"So, will you need a guide to help you around the school? I sure wouldn't want a pretty little thing like you to get lost in such a lonely, dark place." Remus watched the girl raise an eyebrow and reply coolly, something he had not ever seen happen to the infamous Sirius Black. Most girls would already be blushing and stuttering their agreements, not being able to resist the charms of the ever charming Padfoot.

So you can imagine everyone's surprise when they heard her answer. "I am sure that a guide will come in handy, but if you are implying that I would rather have your company than a mysterious and, how did you put it- **lonely **-castle, you are sadly mistaken. I would, after all, not want to have to be on my guard the entire time about falling to your…ahem-charms." She said, raising an eyebrow.

Remus was literally open-mouthed, jaw touching the flames of Hell gaping when he heard her reply, before he retracted his jaw and started to chuckle quietly at her response. James and Peter were full-out laughing, not even bothering to hide the fact that they had been listening in on the conversation that had just taken a turn for the more humorous.

Sirius was also gaping at her, and for a moment Remus was afraid that he was going to get violent with such a blunt girl, but thankfully (or unthankfully, depends how you look at it) all Sirius did was stare. And gape. Stare. Gape. Stare. Blink-ah! He broke the cycle! Anyway, moving on, Sirius had been staring at the girl in disbelief for the longest time before he finally…burst out in big hearty laughs.

"You – ahahahahah -are so- hahahhahaha - _interesting_!" he said in between his bouts of laughter. Everyone looked at him like he was insane but he ignored them and waved the rest of the Marauders over to him, laughing along good-naturedly with them.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves, eh love?" Kagome looked as if she were about to protest his familiar address of her, but just sighed and thought better of it and stayed silent. It also did help her decision when he immediately went into the introductions without giving her a chance to speak.

"This is my best mate James Potter." He said, gesturing grandly to the friendly-looking bespectacled boy with crazy black hair and warm hazel eyes. Remus grumbled under his breath, loud enough so that they could hear it, but know that he was teasing.

"What are Peter and me? Dirt?" he mumbled, glaring half-heartedly at Sirius. Sirius seemed surprised that Remus, who was usually shy around new people, could be open enough to be cracking jokes.

"No, just food." Sirius and James replied, each taking one of Remus' arms and pretend-gnawing on it. Remus jerked his arms off and glared at them.

"Ew. Idiot slobber." He groaned, wiping his arms on the table. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you Miss Higurashi. My name is Remus Lupin." Kagome smiled.

"Just call me Kagome." She said, and he smiled back at her. Remus gestured to Peter, who looked a little pink when he saw that he was the center of attention, not knowing what to say. "This is the last of the Marauders, Peter Pettigrew and also known as Wormtail."

"Wormtail? Marauders?" Kagome asked, confused and slightly curious.

"Yeah, we're just friends that somehow got turned into a group with legendary status because sometimes we like to pull pranks that are considered awesome." Kagome raised an eyebrow, whether it was in amazement or skeptism is a mystery to even her.

"I'm…happy for you?" she asked uncertainly, raising an eyebrow, reminiscent of a certain demon lord. Right now, she was curious about the four of them, they had the auras of animals swirling dangerously within their auras, seemingly ready to come out at a moment's notice. She had never seen anything like it. She smiled at them; it seemed her life was just a series of interesting events.

Wasn't it odd how she wasn't complaining?

* * *

Kagome slipped out of her bed and wandered over to the window. The moon was only three-quarters full and yet it still lit up the night sky with an eerie light, illuminating the tops of an impressive-looking forest. However, it did not penetrate the treetops, and the shadows intimidated any presences that could have gone near it. Someone really should have told Kagome that it was called the Forbidden Forest for a reason, but it did not stop her from quietly slipping out of her assigned room in the Gryffindor Tower, careful not to wake any of her newly acquired roommates.

Silently, she glided through the halls, only driven by the thought of feeling the cold night air against her skin and being able to peer up at the sky and count the stars, just like she used to do in the Feudal Era. Teas burned in her eyes and she was suddenly struck by how much she missed her friends in the Feudal Era. Not about how her family would be worrying about her. She gave a bitter laugh.

_'I want to be somewhere I don't belong.' _She felt like crying more than ever. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the enormous to a fault doors and sighed in relief when she felt the cool, soft grass against the bottoms of her feet. Giving a quiet carefree laugh, she walked slowly to the imposing forest, feeling the familiar thrill of adrenaline coursing through her veins like a drug. She smiled and happily waltzed straight into the shadows, not even bothering to look behind or around her for some suspicious activity. As she strolled through the Forbidden Forest, Kagome was so drunk on her temporary freedom that she did not notice the animals and creatures gathering around her, drawn by her powers.

Finally, one stepped forwards. An Acromantula (pretty much just a big-ass spider) scuttled forwards and bent down so that all of its eyes were level with Kagome's. She stared back, a neither positive nor negative expression on her face.

"Miko-sama. We have not been graced with one of your kind for a very long time." Kagome smiled wryly.

"Five hundred years, right?" she murmured to herself sardonically. Wiping the bitter smile off of her face, she replaced it with a small smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Acromantula."

Soon, the others crowded around her, seeming to be desperate to get closer to her pure aura. One of the young centaurs even came up to her and pecked her on the cheek boldly, before being pulled back by its mother and scolded. Kagome smiled and the lone action conveyed that the action was not forbidden.

She sat there for who-knows-how-long, simply soaking in the atmosphere of the usually forbidding Forbidden Forest (wow that was a mouthful). Seeing the sun peek out of the tops of the trees surrounding her, she got up with a sigh and smiled reassuringly at the creatures gathered around her, smiling and saying that she would be back to visit. Then she headed back to the majestic castle and slipped in, hoping no one would notice her.

Truth is, she was just lucky a bigger crowd had not seen her.

"Hey." Kagome nearly screamed and lashed out with a kick, only to be stopped by the same voice, only placating in its tone. "Whoa! Calm down, it's not like I'm here to attack you or something." Looking up, Kagome groaned at being caught by our very own Sirius Black.

Studying him for a moment, she turned and walked away briskly, intent on getting back to her room to prepare for the up and coming day. She heard his footsteps, and how they were following her. Sighing yet again (she's been doing that a lot, is it like a sickness or something?), Kagome whipped around.

"Why are you following me?!" She hissed at him. He merely gave her a smirk and ruffled his hair. Raising an eyebrow, Kagome ran at an almost inhuman pace back to the Gryffindor tower, huffed the password at the rather…erm…._large _woman who swung open to admit her passage. Kagome almost let out a breath of relief when it started to close, however the breath turned into a choked moan when she saw Sirius' hand catch the portrait just before it closed and let himself in, putting his hands on his knees and gasping, trying to get his breath back.

"Damn –_gasp- _for a girl –_huffs- _you run pretty damn –_pants_- fast."

Kagome merely rolled her eyes and set off up to the girl's dormitories. A few minutes into a new day and already she felt irritated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

_'What is the point of making a uniform a mandatory dress when you cover your clothes with a stuffy black robe?' _Kagome thought sourly, picking at the clothes that had been sent up to her with distaste. She looked at the straight cut robe once, more glaring daggers at it as if she were hoping that it would randomly and hopefully combust.

"Who designed these pieces of sh-" Kagome was cut off abruptly when the door opened and a head of striking auburn hair poked through. A tentative smile was on the girl's face.

"Hi, my name is Lily Evans and I was sent to be your guide for today." The girl stated calmly, stepping fully into the room. Kagome raised a cool eyebrow and observed the person standing opposite to her. Then, as if some switch had been pulled, she turned and started to dress in the abhorred uniform, causing the girl behind her to finally loose her calm expression, squawking oddly and then closing her eyes, her face flushed a beet red that clashed horribly with her hair.

"Couldn't you have warned me?!" she asked, terribly embarrassed. Kagome looked at her, amused.

"It's not like it's something you haven't seen before."

"Yes, but I find it odd that a perfect stranger would just suddenly start to change in front of another perfect stranger!" Lily replies, looking righteously indignant. Kagome sighed.

"You know, there is absolutely nothing stopping you from leaving." Lily hurriedly jumped out of the room and slammed the door closed behind her, her last thoughts before it shut about how she admired the girl's confidence.

Kagome looked up from her dressing as the door slammed. Turning and facing the mirror, she thanked Kami that the girl had not seen any of her scars from battling with demons. Boy, would that have been an awkward conversation.

_"What happened to you?!"_

"_Um…yeah…this is from fighting demons in search for this stupid little jewel that grants powers and wishes."_

_A scoff. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"_

"_Is it really that crazy?"_

"_Yes!" _

_Smirk. "As crazy as __**magic**__?"_

"…_Touché…"_

Quickly finishing up, Kagome threw on the ugly robe and stepped outside of her dorm room, slightly surprised to see that the Evans girl was still there considering the stunt she had pulled.

"Ready to go?" The girl asked, more chipper than Kagome would have been had she been in her position, Kagome would admit.

Nodding, Kagome followed her to what she remembered as the Great Hall and plopped herself down on one of the seats only to jump up as she was painfully reminded of the sword she had strapped to her leg bumping harshly against the back of her thigh as she sat. Rubbing what was sure to be a developing bruise, Kagome gingerly attempted to sit once more, only to be accosted.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the new transfer student." Kagome turned slowly and saw a boy with long blonde hair held up in a ponytail smirking coolly at her, confidence and arrogance shining through quite recognizably.

"Can I help you?" Kagome replied just as coolly, scrutinizing the figure in front of her. He stepped closer and Kagome resisted the urge to either take down what she had deemed as a threat, or step back like a prey would to a predator. Lucius saw the defensive look and smirked wider.

"While you may be in the lion's den, I can see you are much more suited to a snake pit. An alliance would be in your best interests. Wouldn't want you to get hurt." Lucius sneered, once again reminding himself of the pros as opposed to the cons of befriending a Gryffindor. Kagome's stare bore into him and he felt himself growing more nervous by the second, none of it appearing on the surface. Finally, she broke off her observations and sighed.

"Cut the little power-trip blondie. Now what do you really want?" Kagome stated after assessing his true intentions. He wanted something from her. Lucius was only shocked for a scant few seconds before he resumed his smirk.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy, and I merely wish to know how you apparated into Hogwarts, the most secure wizarding school in Europe." Kagome looked at him with confusion. Apparated?

"What are you talking about-" Kagome started but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Now, what would you be doing over at the Gryffindor table Malfoy? Lost your way, have you? Didn't you know that a snake is a lion's prey?" Sirius drawled from behind Kagome, the other three Marauders standing next to him reassuringly.

Lucius drew up the side of his mouth in a sneer. He turned away from Kagome, but not without a few whispered words. "This is not over, Higurashi. I will find out the secrets you hold." He walked away, his robes billowing out behind him and Kagome stared after, wondering what the hell his problem was.

Remus caught her look. "Malfoy is a Slytherin, and all Slytherins hate Gryffindors. Something about blood purity." Kagome shook her head.

"Blood is blood. There should be no distinction in between." She said calmly, taking back her seat on the long wooden bench at the House Table. The four stood in a stunned silence at her words before slowly they drew out of it and sat down in front of her, Sirius, being the brave one sat down right next to her, a little too closely for her tastes though.

"Kindly scoot out of my breathing air please." She asked quietly, taking one look at all the fatty foods and going for the fruit, which to her disgust was absolutely slathered with grease and sugar. Kagome then decided to not eat anything, for she feared she would not be able to keep it down.

Sirius chuckled. "Still playing hard to get, eh love?" He gave her a once-over. "Well, I must say, it's got me hooked." Kagome rolled her eyes, and Remus gave a quiet laugh when he saw his friend's attempts being easily rejected. Something like that had almost- scratch that, it had _**never**_ happened, and so it was amusing to see Sirius act like James would around Lily.

"Miss Higurashi?" McGonagall swept down the space in between the tables and handed her timetable. Kagome looked at it with well-hidden dislike.

"Professor. Surely you do not mean for me to attend," Her voice dropped to a low whisper. "I cannot perform this magic you all have." McGonagall looked startled for a moment, and it was then that Kagome realized that she had not told anyone she could not do the witchcraft or wizardry that the school taught.

"Well…this is a problem indeed that I will speak to the Headmaster about, however, for today you will simply have to grin and bear it. We simply cannot have a student of Hogwarts skipping out on classes, magic or not." McGonagall spoke after a moment of hesitation. Then she swept away before Kagome had a chance to respond and was left staring after the Deputy Headmistress with a dropped jaw. She collected herself quickly and sat down, slamming her head on the table.

"Damnit." The four Marauders looked over at her with amusement…well that is, at least three of them did.

"Evans! Go out with me?" James called across the Gryffindor table to Lily Evans, the nice girl who had escorted her to the Great Hall, eliciting both glares and lovesick gazes. Kagome raised an eyebrow at the latter.

"What?" Kagome nearly flipped out when she heard Sirius' voice right next to her ear and turned to him, noticing that he also attracted many, many, many, many, many, many, MANY lovesick gazes, from the fairer sex and some even from the…un-fairer sex. He followed her line of vision and smirked before blowing a kiss at his admirers, causing many of them to faint. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on love. Do us both a favour and stop with this little charade you have going on. The sooner you admit you're wildly and deeply attracted to me the easier it is for the both of us." Sirius said, winking at the now-insulted Asian girl. Remus, James and Peter turned, sensing an imminent doom for their friend.

Kagome narrowed her icy-blue eyes at the cocky Gryffindor. "Listen to me, _kono bakayarou_! Please wrap your thick head around the idea that I DON'T LIKE YOU! If you keep acting the way you're acting, I'm doubtful that that is ever going to change!" Remus and James snickered at their lost-looking friend when he finally understood that Kagome didn't like him. Peter simply tried to comfort Sirius, being ever so suck-upish.

Kagome huffed and grabbed an apple before standing up from the table and leaving. She headed towards her first class, Potions. This was the one she decided would be most likely the easiest to do considering it would probably have nothing do to with magic and more to do with the ability to skilfully combine herbs and other ingredients with a nature useful in that particular mixture to create the desired effect.

Wandering in the direction of what she hoped was the dungeons where the Potions lab was probably located, Kagome opened the lone door and peered in to see many rows of desks where cauldrons were situated next to. Giving a small smile, she chose the backmost desk and sat down on the bench, laying her head on the table and closing her eyes, going into a meditative state.

The next thing she knew, she was being prodded in the side. Looking up in annoyance and fully prepared to give who she thought was Sirius Black a serious (hehe, Sirius-serious) verbal lashing, she blinked in surprise when she saw the warm amber eyes of Remus peering down at her.

"Yes?" She asked in a lighter tone, raising an eyebrow. He smiled apologetically at her.

"Didn't want to wake you, but class is starting." Kagome blinked again and slowly turned her intense gaze to the once-empty classroom which was now filled with chattering Gryffindors, along with the Slytherins. Kagome facepalmed.

"This is just a disaster waiting to happen." She muttered under her breath. She then turned back to Remus and smiled warmly back at him. "Thanks a lot." He looked taken aback at her sudden smile but returned the gesture and went back to sitting next to Peter who gave him a nervous hello. Kagome on the other hand saw both the Lucius Malfoy boy from this morning and the dark-haired boy that had been in the…Hospital Wing was it? So, the boy was in Slytherin. Kagome sighed. Too many prejudices and it was barely nine o'clock.

The door opened to the dungeon room and a rather…chubby man strolled through, flicking his wand casually to close the door behind him. He faced the class.

"Today we will be making the Fever-Reducing Potion. Instructions are on the board. Begin. Half the students split up from their partners and headed for a bunch of large cupboards while Kagome observed the paunchy teacher head for her. "Miss Higurashi, was it? My name is Professor Slughorn, and I was alerted to your…_condition_," Kagome bristled. "By Professor McGonagall, but do not worry my dear," Kagome's left eye twitched. "You do not need magic to make Potions, however you do need to know how to mix certain ingredients and combine them for the best effect. In a way, it is like _cooking_."

The dark-haired boy from the Infirmary stiffened and Kagome saw his mouth tighten into a hard line as he cut up some sort of root. Kagome gave the Professor a fake smile and headed for the now-deserted cupboards to gather the herbs and so on that she would need before heading back to her station, looking over some of the items with interest, some with disgust.

Kagome infused some of the ingredients with some of her own miko ki, restoring them temporarily to a mint condition. The leaves of a special tree even un-wilted and became green once more. All the while, Severus observed her out of the corner of his eye, said eyes narrowing when he saw what she had done. The end result of her efforts after adding Essence of Murtlap, caused her potion to turn into a calming green-blue colour, the clearest of anyone's, even Severus'. He looked at her potion with a shred of jealousy and awe.

Kagome gave the scowling Slytherin a tentative smile before gathering her things and waling out as the bell rang.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A cackle made Kagome turn abruptly, and students gathered in anticipation of a fight. "An ickle muggle who should not be here."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the dark, charismatic girl who had a green Slytherin badge showing proudly on her robes. "Who told you?" Kagome bit out harshly.

Bellatrix Black gave another high-pitched cackle before sneering darkly at the Asian girl and pointing her wand straight at her.

"_Incarcerous." _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

_**Recap:**_

"_Incarcerous." _

_**End Recap**_

Thick ropes leapt from the end of Bellatrix's wand, heading straight for Kagome. Just as James and Sirius were about to cast _Protego _to create a shield around her, before they could even pull out their wands Kagome already had her hand out, the Tetsusaiga clenched in her other hand in a defensive position. As soon as the ropes came within a meter of her, they had already been cut into thirty centimetre sections, falling uselessly to the floor as everyone watched in shock. The real clincher was when the miko ki Kagome had coated the sword with purified the magic-made rope into nothingness.

"Holy shit." Remus breathed out unexpectedly. James, Sirius and Peter switched their shocked-off-their-asses looks to him for a second before returning to Kagome who by now had sheathed the sword and had strapped it back into place on her leg, this time visible so everyone would see the threat and back off.

"Next time you're trying to intimidate me," Kagome gave a small, bitter laugh. "_Don't." _The crowd dissipated when she walked away, leaving four Marauders and two Slytherins still staring, shocked, at a furious Bellatrix. Finally, they snapped out of it and the two Slytherins left while the four Marauders quickly hurried after the still-pissed miko, not that they knew she was one.

"Hey! Hey, wait up!" James called after her, running to catch up. Kagome took a deep breath and turned.

"Yes?" They stood there for a moment, gaping at her like idiots before full-out grinning.

"That was bloody awesome!" James exclaimed, giving her a hearty thump on the back that actually forced her to take a step forward. Kagome coughed and glared at him.

"Excuse me for a moment, I must retrieve my lung from when I was forced to cough it up from your bash." She said, giving a few more small coughs. James laughed.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen. It wasn't that hard."

"Would you like me to show you the bruise?"

"Yes please." Sirius cut in, a leer on his face. Kagome gave him a deadpan look.

"Seriously though, you shouldn't wave a sword around, someone could get hurt." Remus said sternly, his mother-hen instincts kicking in. Kagome looked at him with a bemused expression.

"I figured, what the hell? The girl is trying to tie me up so I may as well protect myself instead of just sitting around when I have the utensil necessary to stop myself from said tying up." Kagome said slowly, smirking when Remus flushed embarrassedly. "But don't worry, it's not like I have any reason to use it against you."

The four suddenly looked uncomfortable, Remus especially when he thought of his furry little problem. Clearing their throats, they all looked away from Kagome's suspicious searching gaze.

"…I won't have any reason to use this sword against you, right?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Their suspicious coughs made her raise an eyebrow but before she could ask a loud, shrill bell cut through the still air and caused the group to jump.

"We're late." Sirius and James observed, looking far too casual. Kagome replied slowly, as if their tiny little minds would not be able to comprehend her words if spoken any faster (she's just channelling Snape, if anyone wants to know).

"And that's a…good thing?" The two looked at her as if she had spoken words of sacrilege.

"How can it not be a good thing? After all, now we have the perfect excuse." They said, grinning and pushing Kagome towards the Transfiguration classroom.

"What do you mean the per-" She was cut off when the two dragging her flung open the doors to the Transfiguration classroom and flourished their wands in a dramatic entrance. Remus came up behind them shaking his head and Peter whimpered.

"Mister Black, Mister Potter, I would have expected this from you, but Mister Lupin! I would have thought you were one who at least slightly abided by the rules!" Remus had the decency to look flushed. McGonagall turned her gaze to the struggling Kagome who didn't seem to like her position, squished in between the two larger boys. Finally freeing herself, she turned and saw their pleading looks.

She sighed. "It was my fault, I'm sorry Professor. I got lost and they were just showing me the way." The four looked at her in surprise, shocked that she actually helped them, even if they were asking for it.

"Is this true?" McGonagall asked the Marauders who quickly smiled and nodded. McGonagall sighed. "Fine. Sit down, we have an important lesson today." The boys took their usual seats, leaving only one empty seat on the Slytherin side of the room. Kagome strode over and plopped down onto the wooden bench, resuming her pose of depression (i.e. she slumped over onto the table and banged her head against the table multiple times, startling her seatmate before settling down into a slouch).

While McGonagall blabbered on and on about something or another, Kagome quickly reviewed all the facts she had gathered since she had come about into the odd school.

**Fact #1**: She was currently stuck in Scotland.

**Fact #2**: She was stuck in a boarding school, one in which _**magic **_was taught.

**Fact #3**: She didn't have any so-called magic.

**Fact #4**: She had no way of going home, unless the Headmaster somehow gave her a means of transportation, one which she didn't think he was likely to give, not by the way she saw his calculating glance settle on her most of the time.

**Fact #5: **Life sucked.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…" With each 'no' Kagome slammed her head on the table yet again. That is, until someone poked her in the shoulder.

"Are you okay?" A voice that came from her right asked. She looked up and saw that the boy who had poked her and who was sitting next to her was in fact the one who had been in the Hospital Wing with her. Talk about coincidence (-insert cheesy smile here-).

Kagome examined him for a moment before returning her gaze to the wooden surface and slumping back onto it, as if it could offer her some sort of comfort. "No." She whimpered pathetically. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, before smiling.

"Are you feeling better?" He looked taken aback, before he resumed what Kagome assumed to be his usual sneer (that rhymed!).

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Really, you have no idea that you have very violent nightmares?" she asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Severus felt his blood freeze.

"What are you talking about? I don't have-" He started defensively, but trailed off at her _look. _"Fine. I'm fine." She smiled at him, even if her smile was a little mocking in its creation.

"See? Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

She was taken aback by the sudden iciness in his eyes. "But I do not need your pity, _muggle." _Kagome frowned at the scathing tone his voice took when he said 'muggle'.

"So you heard that, huh?" Severus looked up, surprised when he heard the absence of shame colouring her words.

"Your little fight was not exactly subtle." He stated, sarcasm clearly covering his words in a derisive manner.

"It may have been wrong, but in a way, both that girl and you are wrong. I am no muggle." She said laughing softly, amused. "What would be your definition of a muggle?"

"Someone with no magic, no _power._" He sneered, quickly masking his confusion when Kagome only laughed harder. She did not even seem surprised that he had answered immediately with no hesitation.

"I may have no magic, but I do indeed have power." She let her hand glow a soft purple and placed it softly onto the wooden desk, the wood immediately turning a richer brown and a small bud poking through the surface, growing into a beautiful rose. "This is part of my power."

"Wha-you-I-_huh??"_ Kagome tried to keep from bursting out laughing at his stuttering and complete bewilderment.

Stretching out an arm, she put her hand forwards. "Let's start over. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and yours?" He looked at her for a good long moment, as if he were trying to peer into her soul and find out if she had ulterior motives. Finally, something in her seemed to satisfy him for he grudgingly put his hand in hers and shook it softly, replying,

"Severus Snape."

Kagome grinned at him, elated by her breakthrough to such a sullen-seeming student. "It's nice to meet you." And for a moment, he looked as if he believed her words. Then…

"Miss Higurashi, Mr. Snape, do you two have something to share with the class?" McGonagall's brisk voice carried over the large room, using snickers to break out.

Kagome stood. "I'm sorry Professor, it was my fault. I was simply asking Snape-san here to explain the theory behind the magic we are currently discussing for I did not understand too well." She lied smoothly, not even batting an eyelash. McGonagall looked to Severus for confirmation but he was gaping at Kagome who had taken the fall for both of them. The professor sighed.

"Miss Higurashi, this is the second time you have disrupted my class today. One more distraction and new student or no I will have to take points and assign detention."

"I understand, Professor." Kagome sat back down.

"Now, as I was saying, human transfiguration is a very tricky business," McGonagall continued with her lecture, oblivious to the whispered conversation taking place once more.

"What was that?" Severus hissed at the small girl. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What was what?" He took deep calming breaths, trying to beat back his frustration and confusion.

"You taking the blame!" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, did you want to get in trouble?"

"No, but-" She cut him off once more with a dazzling smile.

"Besides, I would lay down my life for a friend." Severus sat there in complete astonishment, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he resumed his usual sneer, the effect a little lost by the soft blush spreading across his pale cheeks.

"I am not your friend, stupid Gryffindor." Kagome smiled knowingly, understandingly. They both tuned back in just to catch the end of McGonagall's speech.

"-larger body parts will be easier to transfigure. It is the smaller ones that are more difficult, because of the detail you must remember to weave into your magic. Pair up and start working on transfiguring." Kagome opened her mouth, but a voice suddenly called,

"Snape." Severus acknowledged Lucius' presence with a nod of the head.

"Malfoy." Kagome sensed there was something to be said and so retreated back to the Gryffindor side of the room where the four Marauders called for her.

Lucius watched her leave with a strange glint in his eyes, turning to the desk where the rose lay innocently. He tried to keep his tone casual, trying hard to not full out question his fellow Slytherin.

"Interesting one, is she not?" Severus looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Surely you are not drawn by a mere muggle." He wished he had held his tongue when silver eyes flashed dangerously in his direction, a cold smirk settling itself on the lips of the blonde.

"Do not presume the ridiculous, _Severus._" Severus' name was hissed out, and he fought to keep the unaffected look on his face as the silver eyes bore into him suspiciously. "Besides, I saw that you were getting a bit touchy-feely with a worthless Gryffindor. I simply came over to warn you that some of our House mates may not be as lenient as me." The words dripped with venom, and Severus peered around. Sure enough, every Slytherin had their eyes on his and Lucius, watching their movements.

Severus stiffened instinctively, a blank mask settling itself on his face. "Your concern is duly noted." He replied, dry sarcasm coming as a purely defensive manoeuvre. Lucius raised a thin eyebrow and together they both looked at Kagome with calculating glances, who was laughing with the Marauders about Pettigrew's bad attempt at transfiguration.

"Remember, our Lord does not appreciate his followers associating with filth." The words made a cold dread settle in the pit of Severus' stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Kagome looked over at Severus with a worried look when she saw the rather malicious expression that Blondie had had on while he spoke to her newly acquired friend. They finally stopped talking and both glanced in her direction simultaneously and Kagome felt her heart plummet when she saw that Severus refused to make any eye contact with her.

"Kagome? You okay?" The concerned voice of Remus broke Kagome of her misery and she gave him a weak smile, shooting one more look at the troubling duo at the other end of the classroom before turning her back to them.

"I'm fine." She motioned for him to repeat the spell and he did so, successfully performing the transfiguration process. They continued for the remainder of the lesson, him and the others shooting concerned looks at the withdrawn girl.

Finally, it was Sirius (no surprise there) who cracked. He slammed his hand down on the table, and glared at the slip of a girl who was the current source for his ire. This, of course, startled her and everyone around them in the Great Hall as they were eating lunch.

"What?" She asked when his glare did not let up.

"What is wrong with you? You have been weird ever since Transfiguration!" He hissed, not unlike his supposed-mortal enemies. "Did those snakes do something to you?" Now all of the Gryffindors near them perked up and listened carefully, not quite sure what to make of their new Housemate, but ready to defend a fellow Gryffindor.

Kagome shook her head. "No, it wasn't their fault; I just have a bad feeling." And it was true. It wasn't Severus' or Blondie's fault. _Yet._

Sirius looked suspicious for a moment before noticing something slip out of the Great Hall out of the corner of his eye. Nudging James, Peter and Remus he motioned over to the doors and a look of unholy glee spread over his and James' faces. They all stood and walked out of the Hall, while Kagome was left staring after them with a confused glance. The uncomfortable feeling in her gut intensified and she also stood and glided out, intent on seeing what the big commotion was about. Little did she know, a crowd was already gathering for what was a common and daily occurrence.

"Hey there, Snivellus. Sneaking out without even saying goodbye? That's rude you know." Sirius' taunting voice floated over to her and she pushed through the mob of students surrounding what looked to be a fight.

"Fuck you, Black!" Severus spat, his face covered in boils. His wand was held in James' hand and he was back up against the wall, looking very much like cornered prey.

Sirius tsked. "Tut tut, you should not speak such foul words in the presence of ladies. Let me clean out your mouth for you."

Just as a pink soap spell was heading for Severus who was prepared to gag on the foul bubbles once more, a purple barrier surrounded him and the spell rebounded right back onto Sirius. Severus looked around wildly for the person responsible and caught Kagome looking at him, her finger on her mouth in the 'shush' position. She gave him a small smile and motioned for him to act as if he had done it. He caught on quickly and gave the two confused boys in front of him a snarl.

"Not so confident now are you, Black, Potter?" he smirked. "Give me back my wand!"

Kagome willed a portion of her powers over to James' hand and pried it open, a purple glow surrounding it before it was levitated over back to Severus. Grabbing it out of the air he performed the counter-spell and his face was clear once more. Just as he was about to cast a curse at the now terrified Sirius and James, the barrier dispelled, and he swore he heard someone whisper '_Don't.'_.

He glanced once more surreptitiously at Kagome who shook her head and made shooing motions. For a moment, righteous anger surged up within him but Kagome just shook her head again and he got the impression that she wanted him to walk away. Severus toyed with the idea of ignoring it but remembered that he would not be in this position were it not for her and simply gave an imperceptible nod and stuffed his wand back in his robes.

"Don't try this again, Black, Potter." He hissed at them and turned, walking away with his robes billowing around him impressively. There was silence before the crowd burst into frantic whispers and the four Marauders were left gaping. Kagome slipped away from the crowd unnoticed and regained her place at the Gryffindor table, intent on finding something to eat that would not give her a premature heart attack.

Little did she know that her actions would be the turning point in the life of Severus Snape.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy paced his Head Boy dormitory, simmering with restrained anger. His two lackeys, the brain-dead Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were stationed right outside so he reigned in his temper, lest they be alerted that he was not calm and cool as always, which would most certainly wreck his reputation. They were too stupid for finesse and so he could not count on them to keep their mouths shut.

"What am I missing here?" He snarled to himself, replaying the morning's events. First he had offered his hand to the damn Gryffindor-Slytherin girl, and she had said something about 'cutting' the act. Then before he could speak further the other Gryffindor idiots had interrupted, and he was left with his hand hanging.

And yet here he was, mostly ignored while Snape had gotten her attention in a matter of minutes while being his usual anti-social self, snarky and rude as ever. No one seemed to even like the boy, not even his fellow Slytherins but they were indifferent to him. Lucius Malfoy was liked by everyone, and yet that girl had dared refuse him his hand of friendship! How foolish, risking his wrath.

"Well, I guess it's not all her fault." He mumbled thoughtfully to himself. A loud annoying knocking drew his attention. "WHAT?!" He all but snarled in the direction of the door.

"Urm...Malfoy, Snape's out here for you." Goyle's voice was muffled by the door. Lucius looked at the door in surprise. Since when did Goyle and Crabbe have enough brain cells to recognize someone? Shaking himself out of his stupor, he hesitantly called out,

"Send him in." He arranged himself in one of his comfortable armchairs, courtesy of being the Head Boy and put a haughtily arrogant expression, as if he were above everyone else. He raised an eyebrow in question when Severus stepped through and dropped himself in a plush armchair directly facing Lucius'.

"What can I help you with, Snape?" He asked coolly, as if he did not have a million more questions racing through his mind at a mile per minute at Severus' appearance.

Severus looked at him with disdain, which caused a tick of irritation to appear on Lucius' otherwise blank face. "You are curious about the transfer student, are you not?" Now THAT caught his attention. He leaned forwards.

"And if I were to say yes?" Severus smirked.

"I would say that you would be better off not associating with her. She is after all, a _muggle_." Lucius' eyes opened a tad wider.

"A _muggle_?!" He spat out with disgust. Lucius narrowed his eyes at Severus. "And you, knowing this, still associate with such filth?!" Severus sneered.

"Do not mistake my attentions as affection or anything as weak as what would pass off as such a blatantly Gryffindor trait." He ground out, eyes becoming hard. "This was instigated by her and only her. I am simply making the most of her attentions."

Lucius gave his own smirk. "Like a true Slytherin, right?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "A true Slytherin would not need to ask that question." He replies, and showed himself out leaving Lucius to stew in his anger alone.

"How dare he..." He hissed, losing his cool composure. But the more he thought of what Severus said, the more he understood. Finally he gave a sinister chuckle.

"A true Slytherin, huh?" Lucius' chuckles gave way to full-blown laughter, which creeped the hell out of the other Slytherins, wary of what the Slytherin Prince was planning.

* * *

"What do you mean stop bothering Snivellus?!" Sirius hollered at Kagome, who stood calmly in the face of Sirius' anger. James was pretty much the same.

"Why do you bother ganging up on one defenceless boy?" She retorted, rolling her eyes at their over-dramatic reaction. Sirius and James spluttered for a moment while Remus just kept his head in his book and Peter kept quiet.

"Because-because-because...he's Snivellus!" Sirius stammered.

"Real eloquent." Kagome deadpanned. Remus snickered at the small blush that crossed Sirius' face. James jumped in to defend his buddy.

"Look, we're just saying Snivellus deserves everything we do to him." He said.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "And what, pray tell, did he do to deserve your actions?"

"He...he...He's a slimy Death Eater-in-training!" James crowed triumphantly, while Sirius and Peter agreed. Remus chose to become temporarily deaf. Kagome simply rolled her eyes again.

"A what-what?" They looked at her as if she had grown three heads and was reciting algebra. Advanced algebra.

"You mean, you don't know anything about You-Know-Who, Death Eaters or the war?" Remus asked, shocked. "Where did you come from?"

"I came from the other side of the world." She said. "You know, Japan?"

"And they haven't heard of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?!" James yelled. Peter squeaked at the loud, unexpected noise, and Remus and Sirius looked surprised, having forgotten that he was even there.

"You know, I don't think the world even cares. Besides, he's only trying to take over Europe. And as an extra plus, I lived with, as you called them, muggles. How the hell was I supposed to hear?" Kagome added sarcastically. James coloured and was suitably shut up, so Kagome could finally work on her paper for transfiguring body parts.

Or so she thought.

"B-b-but it's H-He-Who-M-Must-Not-be-Named!!!!!" Peter whined, speaking for the first time in a long time. Kagome rolled her eyes and gathered her materials, stepped out of the common room and heading for the library.

"I don't really care." Were her parting words as she left.

Silence. Then...

"Where's she going?" Remus asked. The other three shrugged.

"So...anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?" Sirius asked, pulling out a deck of cards from nowhere. And so the four amused themselves with the dangerous and addicting game.

Or so they thought. No one so saw Remus sneak out and follow the petite girl, intent on getting some answers and some peace and quiet. He was lead to the slightly open door of the library where Kagome had a few books piled up next to her as she wrote.

He plopped down in a chair opposite to her and in a hushed voice asked, "What are you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Remus nearly growled in aggravation, tugging at his hair while he tried to voice the concerns that had been plaguing him all day into words. Finally he settled on the most direct question.

"You seem to exude an aura that calms people. And you have a lingering feel of power around you. The only person I have felt that around is Dumbledore."

Giving Remus a scrutinizing glance, she smiled. "Well, I wouldn't go so far as to say that my aura calms people as much as it does _animals_. Instead of you asking me what _**I **_am, perhaps I should ask you what you are. No human should be able to feel the difference between my aura and any other human's aura. You however can. Now why is that?" She asked, propping her head onto one hand, giving a lazy smile at his shocked look.

To clarify some things, Remus was, by no means, a foolish person. He knew that if his furry little problem was unveiled to anyone else other than the Marauders, it would not be a positive reaction, to say the least. To this day, he still does not know why he chose to go down this stupid path. Maybe it was a moment of insanity or maybe he just wanted to believe that she would be different. But no matter what reason it was, he took the plunge.

_"I am a werewolf."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: **

_**Recap:**_

"_I am a werewolf."_

_**End Recap**_

"...And?" Kagome asked, shocking Remus with her blasé tone. Inwardly, she was wondering if this "werewolf" was just another way to say wolf demon. Probably.

"I really thought you'd be more shocked..." Remus said, still a bit stunned and unable to form a good response.

"Oh. I'm sorry. AND?" (Anyone who knows where this is from gets a cookie!) Remus sweatdropped.

"You're really okay with it?" He asked, sniffing the air discretely so that he would know if she lied to him. Nope. Clean as a whistle. "I transform into a monster every full moon, and YOU DON'T CARE?"

"Honestly? I would be afraid but you just don't seem to me like a bloodthirsty, savage animal. Or are you hiding something?" Kagome asked, peering at him suspiciously.

"If I wanted to kill you, do you think I would tell you that I'm a werewolf?" Remus deadpanned, feeling some relief at her non-reaction. Some of his relief must have leaked onto his face because the next thing he knew, Kagome was smiling.

"Good. At least you don't look like a frightened rabbit anymore." Remus' eyes widened. Him? She was worried for him?

"W-What?" Kagome sighed and looked up from her papers.

"I'm never gonna get this done. Look, it's natural to feel worried about another's reaction, but to be anxious about it to the point where your health and mental capacity is in danger is something that you shouldn't do. Who cares about what others think? You're only going to see them for another year or so and after that, you're never gonna see them again."

Remus was silent for a moment. "You're really strong." Kagome smiled sadly.

"No. I've just given up on pleasing others." She sighed and looked down at her pitifully empty parchment. "You want to give me some help with this?" Kagome asked, using the dreaded puppy-eyes.

Remus twitched, but eventually gave in to the deadly art. "Sure."

But in the end, he found that he didn't mind all that much, as he scanned through the numerous papers surrounding them as they laughed and talked.

* * *

"Ooh look Padfoot, our little Moony's growing up!" James whispered excitedly, pretending to wipe away a proud tear. "Flirting with girls, I'm so proud of our little baby boy."

Sirius grinned at his friend, elated that Remus was actually talking to someone outside of their group and Lily, but as he watched the two of them, so comfortable together, he felt something inside of him twist. Maybe it was something he ate...

"What are they doing?" James squinted at Remus and Kagome, leaning over the desk and peering at something very closely. Remus seemed to mutter something and Kagome laughed, her face settling into a mischievous expression. She quirked an eyebrow at the boy sitting next to her.

"Should we?" she asked him, smirking almost evilly.

"Should they what? Should they what?" Sirius murmured, pressing himself so close to the door it looked as if he was trying to melt through it.

"I don't know...it seems kind of cruel..." Remus muttered, but he was smiling.

Kagome gave him an answering smile. "Don't think I can't see it in your eyes."

"Hm..." Remus had on an expression of contemplation.

"You know you want to..." Kagome sang quietly so that Madame Archer and her assistant Pince wouldn't swoop down on them and kick them out of the library.

"Oh, alright." He finally agreed, sighing. Kagome scoffed.

"Come on, don't act like it's such a burden; this is gonna be _fun_."

"Okay, okay." The werewolf waved his hands in surrender.

By now James and Sirius were pressed so closely to the door that they looked like a part of the door itself. Well, a really bulky and misshapen door.

"What's going on?"

"What's going to be fun?"

"Prongs, shut _up_," Sirius hissed, trying to listen to what Kagome and Remus were whispering about.

Then Remus started to lean towards Kagome, and the two were about to hyperventilate. It was quite obvious what was about to happen. Wide-eyed and frozen, James and Sirius didn't blink, breathe or remotely move in case it would alert the two sitting side-by-side as to where they were.

Closer, closer...

"Mrs. Norris is coming!" Peter's voice right behind them made them jump and whip around. As if in slow-motion, they fell backwards having lost their balance when they turned and crashed straight into the doors that had been holding them up.

With a bang, the doors flew open and James and Sirius fell in a heap on the carpeted floor of the library with Peter standing over them, too stunned to do anything. As they untangled themselves cursing, two shadows loomed over them and they looked up sheepishly. Remus stared at them amusedly, a smile on his lips while Kagome just stood there with an eyebrow cocked, as if she knew this would happen.

"You're right," Remus directed at Kagome, "That _was_ fun."

"If only we had a camera of some sort..." Kagome trailed off. Then she asked Remus curiously, "Are there any magical cameras?"

"Yes, they record moving pictures instead of stationary ones like the Muggles have."

Kagome sighed. It would be nice to buy one, but she currently had no money, and she was relying on the Headmaster for her material needs. Even if she didn't particularly trust the man it didn't mean that she would take advantage of him; that would be like taking advantage of Santa Claus.

Slowly she drew out of her thoughts and stared down at the embarrassed duo currently sprawled at her feet, even though they were trying their darndest to try and straighten themselves out. "Well...not that this hasn't been fun, but I need to go and rest, so have fun making out with the floor." Kagome gave a smirk and walked away, her homework and textbooks cradled carefully in her arms so that she would be less likely to drop some of them.

The Marauders were left staring after her until she disappeared around the corner and James and Sirius realized that they were still on the cold ground. The halls echoed with their curses and Remus' laughs.

* * *

Kagome ascended the staircase carefully with her cargo and gave herself a mental pat on the back when she didn't drop anything. But then, she took another step and crashed right into what felt like a wall.

"Son of a..." the girl groaned from her position on the cold stones. She looked up and felt an expression of distaste paint itself on her features. Great, it's Blondie, she thought with a roll of her eyes.

Said Blondie gave her the patented Slytherin sneer. "My, my, what's this? A little lion out after curfew?"

Kagome sighed and picked up her things, annoyed at having spent so much energy to keep them from falling only for them to fall out of her hands anyway. "What so you want, Blondie?"

"I am merely upholding the rules and regulations set by the Headmaster. As a prefect it is my duty to catch all those who feel as if the rules are _below them_," he drawled. Kagome had no doubt that he was referring to the Marauders.

Finally gathering the last of her possessions, Kagome stood and made a move to walk by Lucius but he would get in her way every time she would try to pass him. Finally after several of her attempts were blocked she sighed and gave up, looking at the Slytherin with a resigned look.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing out?" he asked, leaning down so that he was eye-to-eye with the girl. "Midnight rendezvous with a special someone?" The uncaring tone he used made it perfectly clear to Kagome that he couldn't be bothered either way.

"Yes. You caught me. I was out there passionately making out with my significant other and decided to lug ten pounds of books and papers with me on my way back," Kagome scoffed, pushing past the prefect. "Give me a break."

"Hey-" Lucius grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her, but sadly, he used his left arm. His forearm brushed her hand and with a shock, he was thrown back, while Kagome was thrown forwards.

She turned back and stared at him with wide eyes. He rubbed his head, trying to get rid of the headache that suddenly pounded against his skull and glared at the slip of a girl that was only a ways away from him.

"What did you just do?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "What was that?"

"I should be asking you that. Attacking a prefect is punishable for-" Kagome disregarded his words and strode towards him quickly grabbing his arm. Simply to say, in his surprise Lucius was unable to stop her from shoving his robes back and revealing a tattoo of a skull and a serpent just above his left wrist.

Kagome reached out a finger but when she touched it, black sparks repelled her finger in a crackle of dark magic. Unceremoniously, she shoved his arm in his face, hissing, "What is this?"

Lucius, however, was frozen. She had seen the Dark Mark. Dumbledore would know that he was a spy for the Dark Lord.

It was pure habit that made Lucius raise his wand and whisper, _"Obliviate."_

Kagome felt something slam into her mind and then everything went dark.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome?" Kagome opened her eyes only to immediately shut them when she was blinded by bright lights.

"What's going on?" she slurred, raising a hand to cover her eyes and possible alleviate the headache she was feeling.

"Well, at least you're up."

Lily's familiar voice cut through her pounding brain and the girl sat up when she realized she had no idea where she was. Too late, she also realized that headache plus disorientation plus fast movement equals pain.

"Ugh..." Kagome groaned.

"What happened to you?" Finally opening her eyes, the miko shook her head and tried to sort out her thoughts. She was lying on a couch in the Gryffindor common room fully dressed and she had no freaking idea as to how she got there.

Searching through her memory Kagome remembered going to the library, talking to Remus, leaving and then only pain. What had happened?

And how had she gotten back?

Sudden nausea overtook her and she bent forwards, cupping her mouth. With one hand with the other went down to try and settle her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Mm-mm." Kagome could only mumble weakly against her clammy hand.

"Okay, that's it. I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing." Hauling the ill girl off the couch, Lily grabbed an arm and slung it over her shoulders, supporting Kagome. They made their way slowly across the school, avoiding trick stairs and doors before finally reaching the infirmary.

With both hands full, Lily had no choice but to physically kick the doors open, making them slam loudly against the walls on either side and startling Madame Pomphrey. "What in Merlin's name is going on-"

"It's Kagome, miss. She feels sick." Well, perhaps sick had been an understatement as Kagome had gone slightly green and couldn't stand on her own.

"Oh, dear. Set the poor girl over here, Miss Evans." Lily did as the healer instructed, her shoulders screaming in relief as the heavy burden was lifted off. Madame Pomphrey fluttered around the girl, casting one diagnostic spell after another. Occasionally, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she muttered to herself. She turned around and nearly crashed into Lilystraighten out Remus stared at them amusedly while Kagome had an eyebrow cocked, as if she kenw this would happen. , looking quite shocked to still see the young girl present.

"Miss Evans, I think it would be best if you went off to your classes. It seems that Miss Higurashi is having a bad reaction to some magic. I must go fetch the Headmaster..." The last part was said as more of an after-thought and she briskly strode out of the room, ushering Lily out as she did.

"Why has Miss Higurashi been exposed to dark magic...?" Lily gasped when she heard Madame Pomphrey's muttered question.

Dark magic?


End file.
